Ideologie Totalitarne w Kraju
CreepyTown CreepyTown jest wyjątkowym przypadkiem- jako iż nie posiada rządu, ani jakiejkolwiek wewnętrznej organizacji (wyjątek: Czarne Brygady), ciężko jest w jakikolwiek sposób skatalogować totalitarne ideologie wewnątrz miasteczka. Jeśli chodzi o CreepyTown, ma tu miejsce całkowita wolność poglądów- to od jednostki zależy w co wierzy i w jaki sposób będzie manifestować swoje poglądy. Anarchizm (Notka od autora- 'tak, wiem że to nie jest ideologia totalitarna, niemniej jest to skrajny pogląd, więc pozwolę sobie przymknąć oko). thumb|210pxAnarchizm to ogólny termin oznaczający różnorodne doktryny polityczne i ruchy społeczne cechujące się niechęcią wobec scentralizowanej władzy (szczególnie państwa) i sformalizowanych instytucji i wskazujące, że są one źródłem opresji społecznej i zagrożeniem dla wolności. Wśród mieszkańców Kraju (jak i samego miasteczka) przyjęło się, że anarchizm jest oficjalnym systemem panującym w CreepyTown. Mieszkańcy miasteczka z całą pewnością są niechętni wobec scentralizowanej formy władzy, co wykazywali wielokrotnie. W miasteczku panuje również niesamowita wolność jednostki- nie istnieją żadne instytucje ani spisane prawa, które w jakikolwiek sposób by ją naruszały. Canarchizm Jako że sami mieszkańcy przyznają, że CreepyTown jest miasteczkiem anarchii, mało kto kłóci się z tą tezą. W końcu CT spełnia wszystkie teoretyczne założenia a ponad to, kto może wiedzieć takie rzeczy lepiej niż sami członkowie omawianej społeczności? Najwidoczniej osobą taką był Krasnolud Keroniv Suggatar- niegdysiejszy mieszkaniec Korundu, który na krótko przed zajęciem rodzinnego miasta opublikował swoją analizę dotyczącą systemu panującego w CreepyTown.thumb|280px|Symbol Canarchizmu (dzięki NMZ) Wedle Keroniva, żaden z nurtów Anarchizmu nie łączy się zbytnio z systemem obecnym w miasteczku. Od bezprzymiotnikowego, przez kapitalistyczny aż po narodowy- CT nie mieściło się w żadnej z definicji. Jedyną rzeczą która łączyła go z anarchizmem, był brak jakichkolwiek organów instytucjonalnych oraz "umiłowanie" wolności jednostki. Analizując sytuację w CreepyTown, Suggatar doszedł do wniosku że w CreepyTown (niejako przez przypadek) powstał nowy nurt zwany Canarchizmem. Sama nazwa jest zresztą po dziś dzień obiektem wielu żartów w FedNecie. Według założeń Canarchizmu, jakiekolwiek państwowe instytucje nie mają prawa istnieć, niemniej do przetrwania społeczności potrzebne są siły zbrojne jak i reprezentacja dyplomatyczna. W tym systemie wszystkie te organizacje znajdują się w prywatnych rękach najbardziej zaufanych lub (wedle mieszkańców) kompetentnych członków społeczeństwa. Podobnie to zresztą wygląda w anarchokapitaliźmie. Większa część ruchów anarchistycznych opowiada się za wolnym rynkiem- Canarchizm zakłada jego brak. Gospodarka w CT nie istnieje, a wszelakie atrakcje, zdobycze technologii, jedzenie oraz picie mieszkańcy muszą załatwić sobie samodzielnie. Brak gospodarki niweluje potrzebę istnienia wspólnej waluty więc i o niej można zapomnieć. Jedynym środkiem nacisku jaki istnieje w Canarchiźmie, jest lincz. Jeśli jakaś indywidualna jednostka w jakikolwiek sposób zaszkodzi CreepyTown, karę wymierza mu cała społeczność. Jest to jednak całkowicie oddolny ruch, zatem może dojść do sytuacji w której dana osoba zaszkodzi mieszkańcom, ale Ci z jakiegoś powodu postanowią go nie karać. Cytując samego Suggatara: "''Jeśli miałbym zebrać wszystkie najgorsze elementy najgorszych systemów w dziejach ludzkości, z pewnością stworzyłbym Canarchizm". Pytanie czy w CreepyTown naprawdę istnieje taki system pozostaje jednak w sferze pytań- głównie dlatego że sami mieszkańcy wydają się mieć w głębokim poważaniu, jaka ideologia nimi kieruje. Legion Federacja Federacja, z racji swoich rozmiarów i zróżnicowania wewnętrznego, wręcz emanuje najróżniejszymi ideologiami. Wiele z nich (z raczej oczywistych względów) ma silnie totalitarne zabarwienie. W przeciwieństwie do CreepyTown oraz Legiona, w tym państwie obecne są regulacje prawne, dzięki którym można w jasny sposób określić jakiego rodzaju ideologie się w nim znajdują i w jaki sposób są traktowane. Autorytaryzm Oświecony thumb|300px|Symbol Autorytaryzmu Oświeconego (przy okazji figurujący również jako flaga Federacji)Jest to oficjalna ideologia panująca w Federacji. Wedle wersji panującej w federacyjnych podręcznikach od historii, został ją w całości opracowany przez I Przywódcę. W Autorytaryźmie Oświeconym najwyższą władzę w państwie posiada tzw. Przywódca, który w rozumieniu prawa pisanego oraz ogólnie przyjętej kultury, jest bytem nadludzkim, posiadającym masę przywilejów, ale i obowiązków. Poza dobrowolną abdykacją oraz śmiercią z przyczyn naturalnych, nie istnieje żaden sposób na usunięcie lidera bądź wymienienie go na "jakiegoś innego". Nawet Wielka Księga Praw Federacji mówi: "'''Art. 13 '§ 1. '''Kto w pełni świadomości swego czynu podnosi rękę na Przywódcę, niech będzie pewien że zarówno jemu, jak i wszystkim jego bliskim, ręka ta zostanie brutalnie wyrwana." Wedle zasad AO, Przywódca działa na zasadzie umowy społecznej, pomiędzy samym sobą a ludzką częścią społeczeństwa. Dlatego pomimo faktu iż Przywódca posiada całkowitą władzę w państwie, ludzcy mieszkańcy posiadają kilka przywilejów które mogą zostać zniesione tylko w wyjątkowych okolicznościach np. wolność religijna. W Autorytaryźmie Oświeconym niezwykle silna jest Zasada Wodzostwa- struktura władzy w Federacji jest bardzo hierarchiczna a Przywódcy, jako osobie którą utożsamia się z całym państwem, należy się bezwględne posłuszeństwo. W wielu przypadkach kult Wodza przybiera postać religijny. Po Przywódcy naważniejszą częścią państwa są dwie, wymienione z nazwy organizacje: Dzieci Heinricha oraz Armia Federacji. Na mocy wielu ustaw oraz samych tez zawartych w AO, te dwie siły mają władze niemal równą Przywódcy. Największy wpływ na obraz państwa dają im dwa dokumenty- Pacta Foederatio oraz Dekret Ludzkiej Sprawiedliwości. Ten pierwszy pamięta początki państwa i nadaje przywilej ogłaszania mieszkańców danych terenów obywatelami Federacji. Limity praktycznie nie istnieją- nieważne jak wielka jest społeczność, tak długo jak byli ludźmi, mogli być też obywatelami. Dokument ten daje również przywilej nadawania statusu Alf- czyli ogłaszania bardziej "cudacznych" ludzi, błędnie uważanych za nieludzi, członkami wielkiej rodziny zwanej Federacją. Teoretycznie na mocy tego dokumentu nieczłowiek mógł zostać wyniesiony do rangi Alfy. Dekret Ludzkiej Sprawiedliwości został stworzony w czasie Insurekcji Malone'a i jest niejako przeciwieństwem poprzednie opisowanego dokumentu. Na jego podstawie Przywódca, Generałowie i Dzieci mogą ogłaszać ludzi Homunkulusami, zrównując ich tym samym do nieludzi. Wobec takich "istot" przestają obowiązywać jakiekolwiek zasady i w świetle prawa nie są oni uznawani za wartych życia. Autorytaryzm Oświecony zakłada głęboką nienawiść do nieludzi oraz podziw oraz kult rasy ludzkiej. Tego typu mieszanka oferuje oczywiście masę różnorakich tez oraz praw, mających na celu uderzenie w społeczność nieludzką. Jakiekolwiek dokładniejsze ich opisywanie mija się z celem, gdyż jest to temat dotyczący bardziej systemu prawnego Federacji, a nie samej ideologii. Ideologia ta nie tylko dopuszcza niewolnictwo, ale i mocno je faworyzuje. Wedle idei Autorytaryzmu Oświeconego, to właśnie niewolnicza praca nieludzkich mas ma zasilać gospodarkę Federacji. Według AO, niewolnik jest własnością, a nie osobą- zatem może być traktowany w dowolny sposób, nie posiadając jednocześnie żadnych praw. Niewolnictwo wedle Autorytaryzmu Oświeconego dzieli się na państwowe (gdy masy niewolnicze są wykorzystywane w fabrykach, armii oraz innych miejscach przez Federację) oraz prywatne (gdy dość bogaty osobnik wykupuje i zaksięguje niewolnika). Wedle prawa Federacji osoba posiadająca "mówiące narzędzie" musi odprowadzić specjalny podatek, chociaż sam AO tego nie zakłada. Oczywiście próba zniewolenia człowieka spotyka się ze straszliwymi konsekwencjami. Wedle Autorytaryzmu Oświeconego media muszą znajdować się w rękach państwa. AO wychodzi z założenia, iż przekazanie "czwartej władzy" w ręce osób prywatnych, które mogą mieć wrogie zamiary co do Federacji, może przynieść ogromny chaos i spustoszenie w głowach niczego nieświadomych obywateli. Zadaniem państwa jest zatem pilnowanie, by przekaz medialny był zawsze słuszny i pozbawiony elementów antypaństwowych. Nieco inaczej ma się sprawa z systemem sądowniczym oraz edukacją- wedle ideologi Autorytaryzmu Oświeconego lojalność wobec państwa jest tutaj niezwykle ważna, jednak kluczową sprawę stanowi skuteczność tych dwóch instytucji. W Autorytaryźmie Oświeconym występuje zasada "ograniczonej wolności słowa"- obywatele mogą mówić o czym chcą, tak długo jak wedle prawa, nie jest to zakazane. Faszyzm thumb|362px|Symbole faszystowskieFaszyzm jest jedną z niewielu ideologi, którą prawo Federacji całkowicie omija- propagandowanie jej nie wiąże się ani z żadnymi negatywnymi ani pozytywnymi skutkami. Niemniej, na mocy Ograniczonej Wolności Słowa, prześladowanie mieszkańców przez wzgląd na ich faszystowskie upodobania jest jak najbardziej karalne. Kraj, z racji bycia odizolowanym od reszty globu, nie ma w sobie nienawiści do faszyzmu, jaki powstał po II wojnie światowej- cała wiedza na jego temat pochodzi z książek historycznych wydawanych przez Federację. Trzeba jednak przyznać Federacji, iż ich opracowania dotyczące faszyzmu są wysokiej jakości- nie łączą go one z narodowym socjalizmem oraz podkreślają m.in. istnienie aparatu terroru. To właśnie przez historyczne obciążenia, ideologia ta nie jest zbytnio popularna. Z drugiej strony faszyzm cieszy się pewną sympatią, gdyż wielu obywateli widzi podobieństwa pomiędzy nim a Autorytaryzmem Oświeconym. Na jego korzyść przemawia również fakt, że w Czerwonym Okręgu/Republice Libertatum (najbardziej znienawidzonym wrogu Federacji do czasu Legiona) faszyzm był niezwykle piętnowany. Nazizm Komunizm thumb|219px|KomunizJeśli chodzi o komunizm, to sprawa jest nieco bardziej skomplikowana niż w przypadku np. faszyzmu. Na samym początku propagandowanie komunizmu nie było w żaden sposób ograniczone prawnie- Kraj w przeszłości nijak nie został przez niego skrzywdzony, a wśród jego ludzkich mieszkańców było wielu rozbitków, którzy pozytywnie odnosili się do tego systemu. Zresztą, sam komunizm był wyjątkowo popularny wśród niewolników w Dystrykcie i koloniach Kryształowego Półwyspu- głównie przez swoje antymonarchiczne treści oraz obietnicę powstania mas przeciwko oprawcom. Gdy Czerwony Okręg został wchłonięty przez Federację, liczba "czerwonych" skoczyła, dzięki czemu w różnych miastach szybko zaczęły powstawać drobne organizacje komunistyczne. Wiele z nich okazało się być uśpionymi komórkami szpiegowskimi. Po Insurekcji Malone'a sytuacja zmieniła się dosyć drastycznie. Fakt że organizacje komunistyczne w Federacji okazały się być grupami uśpionych agentów wroga, wielu zaczęło nawoływać do zdelegalizowania całej ideologii. Za takimi krokami przemawiał również fakt, że panujący w Okręgu/Republice Libertatum Merdelizm-Endersizm nie był osobnym systemem, a jedynie jedną z wariacji komunizmu. Wedle artykuły 256 Wielkiej Księgi Praw Federacji: "''Kto publicznie propaguje komunistyczny ustrój państwa lub nawołuje do nienawiści na tle różnic etnicznych, wyznaniowych albo ze względu na bezwyznaniowość, podlega grzywnie, karze ograniczenia wolności albo pozbawienia wolności do lat 5." Kwestia "propagandowania ustroju komunistycznego" nie została jednak dokładnie zdefiniowana przez żadne prawo, toteż zgodnie z rozkazem Przywódcy, kwestia interpretacji zależy od praw ustalonych przez Gubernatorów danych miast/miasteczek. Dlatego mekką krajowych komunistów jest Isla de Clara, gdzie różnorakie organizacje komunistyczne mogą działać, jeśli nawiązują" jedynie do haseł uspołecznienia środków produkcji, kontroli robotniczej, które same w sobie nie muszą koniecznie propagandować komunizmu". Dla kontrastu: w Kordianowie propagandowanie jakiejkolwiek ideologii mającej "znamiona komunizmu" grozi kara chłosty. Merdelizm-Endersizm thumb|340px|Flaga Merdelizmu-EndersizmuMerdelizm-Endersizm jest ideologią powstałą w Czerwonym Okręgu po Demonicznych Wojnach i nazwany został po nazwiskach jego twórców. Warto zaznaczyć że pomimo tego co twierdzi wielu mieszkańców Federacji, twórczy tej ideologii nie wzorowali się na Marksie- wpadli jednak na podobne pomysły, niezależnie od niego. Główną ideą M-E jest całkowite odrzucenie tego, co wedle jego twórców od zawsze powodowało konflikt: narodowość, rasa, religia i płeć. To właśnie te aspekty od zawsze były "czarną plamą na duszach wszystkich ras", będąc również źródłem wszelkiego rodzaju nierówności oraz prześladowań. Dlatego właśnie walka z nimi miała sprowadzić nowy, wspaniały świat pokoju i miłości. Merdelizm-Endersizm zakładał, że jedynym sposobem by pokonać przemoc, jest większa ilość przemocy. Jedyną sprawiedliwą wojną była wojna o równość, mająca przenieść sztandar tolerancji we wszystkie zakątki Kraju. Uzyskanie tego celu było dobrem najwyższym- dlatego w walce o niego jakiekolwiek zahamowania musiały zostać zniszczone. Merdelizm-Endersizm odrzucał moralność oraz kulturę stworzoną przez różne rasy w przeciągu tysiącleci jako "konfliktową i nieprzydatną" i nawoływał do stworzenia własnej, oddolnej. Służyła ona oczywiście propagandowaniu celów Merdelistów- wszystko inne uważane było za "szkodliwe" nawet takie rzeczy jak instytucja małżeństwa. Jeśli chodzi o gospodarkę, M-E odrzucał własność prywatną gdyż "ten kto posiada więcej, automatycznie staje się lepszy", co było nie do pomyślenia w idealnym społeczeństwie. Dlatego właśnie Merdeliści nawoływali do uspołecznienia środków produkcji. Oczywiście nad wszystkim czuwać musiał Komitet- instytucja złożona z osób które "z ciężkim sercem" muszą zrzec się swojej równości, na rzecz poprowadzenia Merdelizmu-Endersizmu we wszystkie zakątki Kraju. Ideologia ta, z racji swojej ekspansywności oraz zrównania ludzi z nieludźmi, była od samego początku na czarnej liście Federacji. Od czasów Insurekcji za jej propagandowanie grozi kara śmierci. Dżihad Trudno jednoznacznie stwierdzić, czy Dżihad zapoczątkowany przez osobę podającą się za tragicznie zmarłego w czasie ataku Istot Z Innego Wymiaru Naczelnego Technika jest bardziej organizacją, czy ruchem religijnym, lecz można w nim zauważyć mieszankę kilku ustrojów, które razem tworzą siłę pociągową wiodącą hordy fanatyków na pewną śmierć i zapewniają im zwycięstwo. badacze tego zjawiska nazywają go czasem "Potrójnym T". Teokratyzm Dżihad, czyli Święta Wojna po arabsku, jak sama nazwa wskazuje potrzebuje jakieś świętości, za którą można oddać życie. W tym przypadku jest to istota zwąca siebie "Omnisjaszem", lub "Kharlezem-Omnisjaszem". Uważa się on jednocześnie za Proroka, Boga, Mesjasza i Padyszacha, całkowicie odrzucając swe człowieczeństwo. Serią kilku zbiegów okoliczności i zastosowaniu zakazanych technik przekonał on większość członków Kultu Mechanicznego Boga, że jest jego wcieleniem i jako jedyny nie zostawił ich na pastwę Najeźdźców. Teraz stanowi on siłę, której sprzeciwienie się grozi karą gorszą niż śmierć: zapowiedział wszystkim tzw "grzesznikom" wieczną karę w piekle. Sam, czysty Teokratyzm oznacza rządy Boga na ziemi, lub jest wysłannika/wysłanników, co w tym przypadku sprawdza się w tym pierwszym przypadku. Jest to ustrój najlepiej sprawujący się jeśli chodzi o wojnę i totalną kontrolę, gdyż kto byłby na tyle łupi aby sprzeciwić się woli swego Boga? Transhumanizm Idea odrzucenia swego człowieczeństwa na rzecz doskonałości i bycia bliżej Boga oraz pogarda wobec "czystych" nieulepszonych ludzi wyniesiona tutaj do rangi ekstermistycznej religii jest dosyć niebezpieczna, zwłaszcza połączona z teokratyzmem. Ludzie i nieludzie odrzucają podziały między sobą, zmieniają swe ciała aby być wydajniejszymi robotnikami i groźniejszymi wojownikami Dżihadu tylko po to aby przypodoać się swemu Panu. Każdy, kto wyrazi jakiekolwik przywiązanie do swego pierwotnego stanu jest uznawany za kogoś słabego, a w najgorszym razie za heretyka i przymusowo poddawany modyfikacjom oraz praniu mózgu. Technokracja Nurt ekonomiczno-społeczny według którego władzę powinni sprawować naukowcy potrafiący rozwiązywać problemy gospodarcze za pomocą zimnej logiki i optymalizacji. W Dżihadzie Omnisjańskim (jak czasem jest on nazywany) tymi zarządcami-matematykami są potężne komputery kwantowe połączone z umysłem Omnisjasza i ich jedynym celem jest rozwiązywanie problemów logistycznych i gospodarczych zdobytych terenów w spsób skrajnie nieludzki. Nie biorą one pod uwagi niektórych zmiennych takich jak śmierć z przepracowania, chorób, czy głodu, co jest wynikiem panującego transhumanizmu. Organiczni poddani są traktowani jak narzędzia, które można łatwo wymienić i zawsze jest ich więcej niż potrzeba. Nadzorowani przez maszyny i kierowani czipami wszczepionymi w rdzenie kręgowe wznoszą architektoniczne cuda na cześć swego Boga, którego radość jest jedynym czego potrzebują jako zapłatę. Imperium Nexusa (wyłącznie Wojna Miliona) Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Federacja Kategoria:CreepyTown